


Finally time to ourselves

by SanaVenus



Series: Sana's Fanowrimo [1]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Asbel attempt to go camping, but it's raining and the tent is broken.<br/>[First fic of Sana's Fanowrimo!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally time to ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Right hey all. 
> 
> I'm running a mini event for me, because i wanted to do something like this since i thought it'd be fun. Basically i'm going to write a 1666-2083 word fic everyday until the 30th of November. This is Sana's Fanowrimo [you know instead of nanowrimo, same concept but many fics instead of a novel] I only have 24 fics to write at the moment so unless someone sends me another six [please, please do!!] I'll do my best to make the fics around 2083 words ish. [to make the 50,000 word goal by the 30th] 
> 
> The first 7 are all Richbel. Because i just finished graces and i love richbel so much that i hate the game =D   
> I've got free, dmmd, Vampire knight and SNK [Eren/Armin] fics in my list of 24. So please feel free to leave a pairing and or a prompt in the comments!! 
> 
> If people want i'll do sequels to old fics too if you leave a comment! 
> 
> Now for a bit of information about this and the next 6 fics. 
> 
> I'm basically ignoring the epilogue, i didn't finish it, i just got frustrated and couldn't manage to push myself through. So basically, Cheria and Asbel are sorta married due to the whole they need a kid thing, but Cheria is never home, doesn't really want to be home, and will find her true happiness somewhere i hope. Asbel is 100% allowed [has Cheria's permission] to go be happy with Richard as long as it doesn't get in either of their way. Or something like that @.@ Also naturally everyone knows because it was just that damn obvious throughout the whole game. 
> 
> enjoy =D

“Uh… Richard are you sure you don’t want to change your mind?” Asbel asked. The pair had decided to go camping. Neither had done much since they’d stopped travelling around. They’d both been really busy lately and this was their first opportunity to spend together in months. However, it was raining, and neither remembered how a tent worked. They’d made a few attempts already but it wasn’t going well at all. 

“I’m sure that should have worked…” Richard said letting out a sigh as he watched the tent collapse in on itself. 

“Should we just make for town?” Asbel suggested. Richard frowned slightly.

“If we return to a town we’ll be roped into work all over again and our free time will have been wasted.” Richard stated. Asbel nodded, he knew the second one of them showed their face the people would be asking them for something, and it was impossible to be discreet in Lhant, and everyone in Windor knew their king so it wasn’t like they could just disguise themselves like they had as children. 

“Let me have another go.” Asbel decided headed to the drooping tent. After another couple of attempts both sigh exasperated. 

“Maybe there is a piece missing? Maybe if I run to town I can get a replacement?” Asbel suggested, knowing it’d be impossible for Richard to go to either Lhant or Barona. Richard sighed and nodded.

“Yes, at this point that might be the only option. I’ll use what we have as a makeshift shelter until you return.” Richard replied. 

Asbel headed back to Barona and decided to head to the knight academy they had tents for when they had to camp out on their trips; he just hoped they’d lend him one. 

“Brother? What are you doing here?” Asbel froze at the sound of Hubert’s voice. 

“Oh Hubert, what a coincidence what are you doing here?” Asbel asked dodging the question for the time being.

“Malik and I came to speak to King Richard only to find out he’s taken some personal days…” Hubert explained, “I wasn’t even sure a King could take personal days.” 

“Who would stop him? He’s the king.” Asbel interjected. Hubert sighed and adjusted his glasses.

“Right… Anyway, that means Malik and I came this far for nothing.” Hubert replied. Asbel felt a little guilty, this was his fault, Richard was taking the time off for him. 

“Is it bad? Do you really need to speak to him? I’m sure he’d make time if it was really important.” Asbel started. 

Malik laughed gently, “Don’t worry about it, although I must say I’m surprised you’re not with him right now.” 

“Yes, I assumed the personal days meant he was spending time with you, so why are you here?” Hubert asked. Asbel could feel his cheeks going redder. 

“Tent,” Asbel blurted out. 

“Pardon?” Hubert asked.

“We’re camping… but our tent is broken, so I needed a replacement. I thought I might be able to ask the knight academy to lend me one…” Asbel explained. 

“You’re taking the king camping?” Hubert asked,

“It was his idea! I suggested we went somewhere like Strahta or something.” Asbel explained.

Malik chuckled, “I’ll fetch you a tent, so you wait here.” Asbel nodded and Malik went to get a tent.

“To think you both thought it was reasonable to take time off together, you’re both so irresponsible.” Hubert grumbled. 

“I left Bailey in charge, it’s been really quiet lately so we figured now might be our only chance… Cheria has Sophie for the time being, although Sophie wanted to see Richard too…” Asbel explained.

“How considerate of her,” Hubert replied, Asbel nodded. 

Malik returned with the tent. 

“Pass on our greetings to King Richard for us,” Malik said with a smile. Asbel nodded.

“Please pass on mine to Pascal; it was good to see you both, it’s been so impossible to see anyone lately. I’m jealous you all get to see each other so often even if it is just for work. In Lhant it’s mostly just Sophie and me.” Asbel said with a light sigh.

“Well if this little break goes well maybe you’ll be able to take a couple more,” Malik said with a smile, “we could probably stand to drop by a couple of times too… Right Hubert?” 

“Uh… Yes, I suppose we could schedule some occasion trips via Lhant and drop in on you and Sophie.” Hubert replied.

The trio parted ways and Asbel returned to Richard and the broken tent. 

“You certainly took your time.” Richard said upon Asbel’s return.

“Ah! Sorry, I ran into Captain Malik and my brother, and they-” Asbel started, Richard laughed gently. 

“I’m not mad, it’s fine, and it was good that you could speak with them. If I member correctly you mention how lonely it is now that everyone parted ways at least once in every letter you right.” Richard said with a smile. 

“Really? I didn’t mean to complain so much,” Asbel said sounding disheartened.

“It’s no problem. It’s not good of me to admit I suppose but I’m a little happy you miss me enough to tell me every single time you write to me.” Richard said with a soft smile. 

“Of course I miss you, I spent so long travelling with everyone to get you back, only for us both to have such busy schedules that we can’t meet without risking one of our homes going crazy in our absence. Malik and Hubert both came all this way to speak to you. I feel bad that I’m taking up your time, but…” Asbel started not sure he wanted to finish the sentence.

“You don’t want me to have to run off during the free time we finally earned?” Richard asked trying to pry it out of him.

“Yes… I thought if you spoke with them that we would have to cut our trip short and we wouldn’t be able to spend any time together at all.” Asbel said with a sigh.

“That’s why I wanted to come camping, we’re much less likely to run into someone who needs us if we’re not in a town.” Richard explained. Asbel nodded, “Right let’s get this tent up.” 

The pair managed to put the second tent up without any issues, partly because the first tent had been something Richard was given when he declared he was going camping for the weekend while this one was something Asbel was very accustomed to putting up.

Asbel tilted his head as he looked at the tent. “It’s a little… Small. I’m not even sure if the door closes properly, if I remember right these are really drafty…” 

“Then we’ll have to huddle for warmth.” Richard declared with a straight face. “On that note, we should strip out of our soaking clothing.” 

“Uh… right, you look so dry I forgot it was raining…” Asbel replied. 

“Yes the other tent was at least good for something; I dried off while waiting for you. You on the other hand are soaked to the skin from the looks of it.” Richard replied. 

“Yeah, Malik left Hubert and me outside in the rain while he got the tent… They’re probably in the inn warming up now.” Asbel said with a sigh.

“Do you want to go back to the inn?” Richard asked Asbel shook his head.

“Too risky, even though they said I should enjoy this, I’m pretty sure if they saw you they’d end our free time.” Asbel replied. 

“That’s probably true. Right come here, while we get you out of those things or you’ll get sick and Sophie would never forgive me.” Richard said with a smile. 

Richard helped Asbel out of his clothes which were stuck to his skin with the rain and passed him a blanket from their camping supplies, then he also stripped off and snuggled into the blanket that he’d given Asbel. 

“It’s a shame it’s raining, it would have been nice to admire the stars together, although the sound is quiet relaxing.” Richard said to Asbel.  
“We should be able to watch the sunrise from our spot in the morning though,” Asbel replied. 

“Yes that would be quite nice.” Richard answered, pressing a light kiss to Asbel’s lips.

In the morning before letting down their tent the pair went to the top of the hill to watch the sunrise. 

“That was certainly a sight worth getting up this early for,” Richard said entwining his fingers with Asbel’s. 

“Yeah, I’m glad we were able to see it.” He replied before letting out a couple of sneezes.

“Ah, it seems my actions last night weren’t enough to prevent you from getting a cold.” Richard said with a light frown. “We should probably make for the inn at least and get you properly warmed up,” 

“Ah, it’s fine. It’ll probably be gone by tomorrow.” Asbel protested. 

“If I send you home sick, Cheria and Sophie will be angry with me.” Richard replied. 

The pair returned to their tent and Richard bundled Asbel up with some blankets and attempted to pack the tent away himself. Protesting every time Asbel tried to help, eventually they managed to get the tent down and headed into town.

To Asbel’s dismay Hubert and Malik were in the lobby. 

“Asbel, are you alright?” Malik asked. 

Asbel nodded. “Not only did you take King Richard camping in the rain, but now you’re sick? What would you have done if it’d been Richard who’d gotten sick?” Hubert asked. 

“Ah that was my fault, on both accounts. I took him camping, and I suppose last night probably wasn’t the best time for what we did most of the night.” Richard explained. 

Both Hubert and Asbel went red, “Ah is your fever spiking? Let’s get a room and stay here until you’re better.” Richard decided. 

“You’re going to stay here? Why not just take Asbel to the castle?” Hubert asked.

“Because people will interfere if we got to the castle, as long as they don’t know we’re here there shouldn’t be anyone to bother us.” Richard explained.

“I think that means we’re bothering them.” Malik said with a light chuckle. 

“Leave your concerns at the castle and I’ll deal with them when I’m done with my personal time. If you both didn’t ignore my requests of you to bring Asbel with you, when you come for meetings we wouldn’t be in the mess in the first place.” 

“We don’t bring him with us, because if we did nothing would be done. Although I suppose it’s possible we could arrange for it, as long as you don’t see him before the work is done,” Hubert explained, 

“W-What about me and my work?” Asbel asked.  
“I’m fairly confident Lhant won’t burn if you’re absent for a few days. There are plenty of people who can stand in, and it’s not that far so you can be sent for should something come up.” Hubert replied simply. 

With the decision made that Asbel would be a sort of reward for Richard finishing his work, more because Asbel was a distraction then incentive to work, Richard was a very dutiful king after all; Richard and Asbel headed upstairs to the room they’d booked out in the inn, while Hubert and Malik were left to tell everyone that they certainly had not seen King Richard and the Lord of Lhant together. They doubted it’d be kept under wraps for that long. 

Richard and Asbel showered together, mostly because Richard wasn’t sure Asbel could stay upright that long without something secure to hold onto. After that Asbel was put to bed and Richard had one of the inn’s workers bring him medicine. 

“Sorry Richard… You should have to look after me like this during your time off…” Asbel said weakly. 

“It’s no problem, it’s a rare opportunity. You’ve always done so much for me, so I’m always thankful for a chance to do something for you. When you’re better we’ll go to the castle for a feast before I send you home.” Richard said with a smile pressing a kiss to Asbel’s forehead, “besides this is my fault, it probably wasn’t the best idea to have sex there of all places, especially since you already had a slight chill. We probably shouldn’t go camping next time. We’ll do it in the castle next time.” Richard decided. 

"Eh? But... Won't everyone be there?" Asbel spluttered. 

"Ah I suppose we'll just have to make sure you stay quieter than usual then."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that I cheaped out on the sex, you can add that in yourself in your mind. Maybe one of the next 6 fics will @.@ I'm sorry.


End file.
